


What Are You Thinking?

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Siblings, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-03
Updated: 1999-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A little bit of fluff from "WE ARE THE EGGMEN".  Originally posted 11/6/96.





	What Are You Thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. IOriginal pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

"He's my brother.  
I *have* to put up with him.  
What are *you* thinking?"  


Benny just smiles  
As he slips away  
From Frannie  
And he hurries  
To catch up with Ray.  


*We* know what he's thinking!  


*GILDA LILY* (11/4/96) "Is teal my color?" "Who cares?" "Well, I do!" 

* * *


End file.
